Love Confessions
by AlphaChica
Summary: Rory is heartbroken after the Romeo and Juliet play and writes a letter, which because of Loralai ends up with Tristan or does it?. Read to find out what happens. Trory. NOW COMPLETE.
1. The Letter and Journal

Dear Tristan,   
How's military school and how are you? Did they cut off your hair? I guess your probably wondering why I am writing this letter; it's to get rid of my inner demons and to say the unsaid things between us even if it is only on paper. Once I finish writing this letter I will destroy it. At first bickering with you was annoying and even hurtful sometimes. But pretty soon our bantering became the highlight of my day at Chilton and I couldn't wait to start bantering with you. At the dance when Dean suggested you had a thing for me a piece of me was elated. And feelings started to arise in me after that. I pushed them all away I thought that even thinking about you in a nice way was betraying Dean and I felt guilty for doing that to him. When Dean broke up with me I was sad; he was my first boyfriend and I thought my first love too. Now I know you can only have one love. When we kissed I didn't feel tingles I felt electricity. I couldn't ignore my feelings anymore. I ran out crying because I knew who you were "The Player" I didn't want to put my heart on the line. I am sorry I said I hate you it isn't true. I hope you forgive me. Dean is the perfect guy he wouldn't hurt me but you. You would even if you didn't try. I was so nervous about our kissing scene in "Romeo and Juliet" not because I was worried what dean might say or do. I was worried what I might do. During the practices you were torturing me more than Dean. When you said you wouldn't be able to do the play relief flooded through me and then you said you were leaving. My world came crashing around me. I wanted you to kiss me, needed you to. Screw Dean but you didn't that was the honorable thing to do. That night I lay in my bed and thought about everything that happened between us and I've dreamt of you every night since. 

Love Your Mary  
  
Rory finished the letter and decided to leave it on the desk with the address to Tristan's military school and destroy it in the morning.  
  
Loralai got up took a shower got dressed had some coffee (A/N duh) she was about to go to work when she saw a letter on the table. She quickly read it and decided to send it to Tristan she took an envelope and a stamp wrote the address, put the letter in the envelope and decided to drop it off on her way to work.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Above was written by Jelena  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**_CHAPTER 2: PANIC ATTACKS_**

****

(_All the italics in the brackets were what Rory thought while the incident happened_)  
  


After a very uneventful day at Chilton Rory was writing in her journal at home.  
Dear Journal,  
I guess you know what I'm going to say huh? The same exact thing that I have been saying since he left, I miss him. I hate Dean right now, I mean I don't even know why I'm with him if it weren't for him then Tristan could have kissed me goodbye. Chilton is worse since he left Paris keeps looking at me as if I was the sole reason for her unrequited love to be out of her sight, and it takes all the will power that I have to not burst out crying when people talk about him. I remember each scene that happened between us perfectly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
**My first day at school****  
**TRISTAN: Hey, Mary.   
RORY: Me?  
TRISTAN: Yeah, you.   
RORY: My name is Rory.   
TRISTAN: I'm Tristan.   
RORY: Hi.   
TRISTAN: So you new?   
RORY: Yeah, first day.   
TRISTAN: Remmy's class is rough.   
RORY: Yeah, it seemed very intense.   
TRISTAN: I could loan you my notes, if that would help.   
RORY: Really? That's great.   
TRISTAN: Yeah? How great? (_He walked forward, and pushed me up against the wall I stopped breathing at this point I could smell his cologne and it was Polo by Ralph Lauren_)   
RORY: I don't know. Mr. Remmy said that getting someone's notes would be..   
TRISTAN: I could even help you study. If you want.   
RORY: Uh, I kind of view studying as a solitary activity. But thanks. (_My insides were quivering like jelly at this point_)

TRISTAN: Bye Mary.   
RORY: It's Rory. (_That became our own phrase after that and I relished each and every time you said it_)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**My Birthday party****  
**TRISTIN: Oh, coming to greet me?   
RORY: Hello, Tristan.   
TRISTIN: So where's my birthday kiss?   
RORY: It's my birthday.   
TRISTIN: So I'll give you a birthday kiss.   
RORY: What is wrong with you? (_But I wanted you to kiss me, I wish you had, it would have been my first but Dean had to claim that place instead of you_)  
TRISTIN: Ok, I got to tell you something. I'm madly in love with you. (_I prayed to God that it were true but I knew you were baiting me_)  
RORY: Well, good luck with that.   
TRISTIN: I can't eat, I can't sleep...I wake up in the middle of the night calling your name. Rory, Rory!   
RORY: Would you shut up please? (_But I wanted to hear you screaming my name not just in an act but in ecstasy_)  
RICHARD: Rory, who's your friend?   
RORY: I don't know but this is Tristan.   
RICHARD: Excuse me?   
TRISTIN: Tristan Dugray, sir.   
RICHARD: Dugray? Are you any relation to Janlan Dugray?   
RICHARD: That's my grandfather, sir.   
RICHARD: Well I've done business with Janlan for years. He's a fine man.   
TRISTIN: That he is.   
RICHARD: Rory, you've got very good taste in friends. I approve.   
LARS: Richard, I've got Dennis on the phone and he heard the same thing I heard.   
RICHARD: Well, one wrong man can always find a friend.  [Richard and Lars leave.]

TRISTIN: He likes me.   
RORY: He's drunk.   
TRISTIN Let's take a walk.   
RORY: This is stupid. You don't even like me! You just have this weird need to prove that I'll go out with you. That's not liking someone.   
TRISTIN: Why are you fighting this? You're gonna give in eventually. (_But you didn't realize that I had given up since "hey Mary" on my first day at Chilton_)   
RORY: I'm going to go find my mother.   
TRISTIN: Wow, meeting your mom. It's a bit sudden, but OK.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
**When you asked me to the Dance****  
**TRISTIN: And she's reading again. How novel.   
RORY: Good-bye, Tristan.   
TRISTIN: Did you get the novel thing? Because...   
RORY: I said good-bye.   
TRISTIN: What are you doing here?   
RORY: I like lines.   
TRISTIN: The guy's supposed to buy the tickets.   
RORY: Really. Does Susan Faludi know about this?   
TRISTIN: Unless of course there is no guy.   
RORY: There's a guy.   
TRISTIN: A cheap guy.   
RORY: Well, what can I say? I like 'em cheap. Sloppy too -- bald spot, beer gut, you know, and the pants that kind of slip down in the back, giving you that good plumber shot. That sends me through the roof.   
TRISTIN: So who is he?   
RORY: How many languages can you say 'none of your business' in.   
TRISTIN: Does he go to this school?   
RORY: No, he doesn't.   
TRISTIN: Uh-huh. Well, look, OK, I'll confess something to you. I don't have a date. (_I was screaming, "YES" then realized that I had a date already_)  
RORY: Well I hear Squeaky Fromme is up for parole soon. You should keep a good thought.   
TRISTIN: Well I actually thought you'd like to go with me.   
RORY: You did not. (_Of course I was just saying that I wanted to go with you but I had already asked Dean_)  
TRISTIN: I did too.   
RORY: You did not because you are not stupid.   
TRISTIN: Why thank you.   
RORY: Slimy and weasely, yes, but stupid, no. You'd have to be stupid to think that, given our history, I would ever, barring a piano or a safe falling on my head, want to go anywhere with you, ever.   
TRISTIN: OK, fine. I'll take Cissy.   
RORY: I'll send her a condolence card. (_But I was imagining ways to amputate her head from her body_)   
TRISTIN: Yeah. Well at least she won't be buying her own ticket.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


**Our first kiss****  
**RORY: Oh sorry.   
TRISTAN: No problem.   
RORY: I'm sorry. _(I was actually jumping for joy_)   
TRISTAN: About what?   
RORY: About you and Summer.   
TRISTAN: I don't want to talk about Summer.   
RORY: Ok. How'd you do on that biology test? (_I was lame but I just wanted to hear his voice_)  
TRISTAN: What?   
RORY: The test. It was hard wasn't it?   
TRISTAN: Yeah it was hard.   
RORY: I got a B+   
TRISTAN: What are you doing?   
RORY: Talking about the test.   
TRISTAN: Why?   
RORY: Because you said you didn't want to talk about Summer.   
TRISTAN: I don't.   
RORY: Ok, so I moved to biology. Sorry did you want to talk about Spanish?   
TRISTAN: You just loved it, didn't you?   
RORY: Loved what? (_I loved the fact that you were single again but no the fact that you were humiliated_)   
TRISTAN: Seeing me get nailed like that. Must have been a great moment.   
RORY: Not really.   
TRISTAN: Please. You loved it, she loved it, everybody loved it.   
RORY: I did not love it.   
TRISTAN: I really liked her too.   
RORY: Yeah I know. (_My heart ripped into shards at this_)   
TRISTAN: So where's your boyfriend tonight?   
RORY: He's...not my boyfriend anymore.   
TRISTAN: Why not?   
RORY: He didn't want to be.   
TRISTAN: Idiot.   
RORY: So is Summer. (_But I'm a bigger idiot_)   
TRISTAN: You think you'll get back together?   
RORY: He was pretty set in his decision. (_And I hoped that we wouldn't get back together_)  
TRISTAN: When did it happen?   
RORY: Yesterday.   
TRISTAN: Wow.   
RORY: It was our three-month anniversary.   
TRISTAN: That sucks.   
RORY: Yeah it does suck. Do you think you guys will?   
TRISTAN: No, no. No, no, no, no, no.   
RORY: So no? (_My heart soared at this_)  
TRISTAN: No. Hey, I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time for a while.   
RORY: Oh that's ok.   
TRISTAN: It is?   
RORY: Well no, but you're sad. (_But it was I loved you too much to care_)   
TRISTAN: Yeah well. I am sorry.   
RORY: I accept your apology.   
TRISTAN: Oh man, it's a great party huh?   
RORY: Yeah not bad. It gave me a chance to catch up on my reading.   
TRISTAN: You are very odd, you know that?   
RORY: Thank you. 

TRISTAN: You're welcome. [He kissed me and I pulled away crying] I'm sorry, what did I do? Did I bite your lip or something?   
RORY: No it's not you. It's just (_I love you_) - I have to go. [Runs out crying.] (_I was too sacred of the flood of feelings that were overflowing with in me_)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**The day that you left**  
PARIS: I knew he was going to do this, but no one wanted to listen to me. It was all, let's make Tristan Romeo, he's hot.   
RORY: What about Brad?   
PARIS: Brad transferred schools. [Tristan walks up to them] Where have you been? You have to get dressed, we're on in ten minutes.   
TRISTAN: Can't.   
PARIS: What?   
TRISTAN: Actually, my dad had me pulled out of school. He [Paris walks away] and is she unhappy.   
RORY: What do you mean he had you pulled out of school? What happened? (_I was crying inside at that point_)   
TRISTAN: Nothing. Just ticked the old man off, that's all.   
RORY: By doing what? Tristan, come on, tell me.   
TRISTAN: I got in some trouble.   
RORY: Trouble involving?   
TRISTAN: Involving Duncan and Bowman, and Bowman's dad's safe.   
RORY: Oh no. (_Inside I was screaming "my god Tristan you are not like this, you don't do things like this what happened to my Tristan?" of course then I realized that he was never mine.)_  
TRISTAN: I mean, Bowman had a key. It was supposed to be no big deal. And the crazy silent alarm kicked in.   
RORY: You broke into Bowman's dad's safe?   
TRISTAN: Yes.   
RORY: Stupid. (_I wish I could have smacked him right then_)  
TRISTAN: Yes.   
RORY: Well, okay, you can apologize and you can put back the money and you can explain that, I don't know, you were going through something.   
TRISTAN: I was, I was going through his safe.   
RORY: Why would you do this?   
TRISTAN: I don't know. I guess that's something I can ponder at military school.   
RORY: Military school? (_I was at the point of unconsciousness_)  
TRISTAN: The police are letting our parents handle it, and in my case that means military school in North Carolina.   
RORY: I don't know what to say. (_Except that I wanted to shout from the room tops that I loved him and not Dean_)  
TRISTAN: Well, I imagine you're overwhelmed with the relief in knowing that soon I will be gone.   
RORY: I'm so sorry.   
TRISTAN: Well, I'm a big boy. I can handle it.   
RORY: There's nothing you can. (_I needed him_)  
[Tristan's dad called him from down the hall]   
MR. DUGREY: Tristan, come on.   
TRISTAN: I gotta go. So, I might kiss you goodbye but, uh, your boyfriend's watching. Take care of yourself, Mary. _(I didn't care Tristan in wanted you to kiss any way_)  
[Tristan left. Paris came back dressed as Romeo]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I could write a book about each time we spoke or even look at each other each one of them is a memory that is forever locked with a key that only I have access to. There are so many moments that I wanted to hurt myself for hurting him. Like when I saw his face after I told Dean that I loved him, when I asked him to not tell Dean about the kiss, when I suggested that he go out with Paris, that bitch never deserved it. Sorry diary I have to go now mom wanted me to meet her at Luke's at 5.  
  
~*~ Luke's Diner ~*~  
  
"Hey babe," said Loralai.  
"Hey mom," said Rory.  
"Hey you never thanked me for mailing that letter," said Loralai taking a sip of her coffee.  
"What letter?" asked Rory taking a huge gulp of hers.  
"The letter to Tristan," said Loralai.  
Rory spit her coffee on the table at this "YOU DID WHAT?"  
"I um mailed the letter that was on your desk this morning," said Loralai crouching down at the murderous look that Rory was shooting her, by now every pair of eyes on the diner including Miss. Patty, Taylor, Luke, Jess (who was just amused by the fact Rory would lose her temper on her mother), and Babbett.  
"YOU DID NOT, MOTHER HOW COULD YOU? THE ONE TIME YOU DECIDE TO BE RESPONSIBLE AND DO SOME THING IS THE TIME WHEN I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO DO IT. YOU READ THE LETTER, DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T I KNOW YOU DID AND YET YOU DECIDE TO SEND IT. I WAS SUPPOSED TO SORT THIS OUT BY MYSELF MOTHER. NOW HE KNOWS AND EVERYTHING IS RUINED," now Rory let out a strangled sob and fled out of the diner, Loralai made an attempt to follow her but Jess held her hand.  
"Let me go please Loralai, I don't think she wants to see you right now," said Jess.  
"Just bring back my baby Jess," said Loralai, she turned to see everyone looking at her "go back to eating people this does not concern you."  
They went back to talking but the previous topics forgotten the new topic of Rory Gilmore was talked about.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Review for the next chapter and thank you gg.net for keeping transcripts of the show. 


	2. The Blood Bond

Hey People, thank you for all those wonderful reviews.   
Jewls13 - I know that Rory falling for Tristan from day one is very unrealistic but this is for the sake of the story.  
Sarah K - Thank you for adding my story to your favorites folder it really means a lot to me. And I thought that you would like to know that JELENA wrote the first letter in the fic and I'm just continuing the story where she left off.  
Thank you everyone now enjoy the next chapter.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````Recap``````````````````````````````````````````````  
  


~*~ Luke's Diner ~*~  
  
"Hey babe," said Loralai.  
  
"Hey mom," said Rory.  
  
"Hey you never thanked me for mailing that letter," said Loralai taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
"What letter?" asked Rory taking a huge gulp of hers.  
  
"The letter to Tristan," said Loralai.  
Rory spit her coffee on the table at this "YOU DID WHAT?"  
  
"I um mailed the letter that was on your desk this morning," said Loralai crouching down at the murderous look that Rory was shooting her, by now every pair of eyes on the diner including Miss. Patty, Taylor, Luke, Jess (who was just amused by the fact Rory would lose her temper on her mother), and Babbett.  
  
"YOU DID NOT, MOTHER HOW COULD YOU? THE ONE TIME YOU DECIDE TO BE RESPONSIBLE AND DO SOME THING IS THE TIME WHEN I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO DO IT. YOU READ THE LETTER, DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T I KNOW YOU DID AND YET YOU DECIDE TO SEND IT. I WAS SUPPOSED TO SORT THIS OUT BY MYSELF MOTHER. NOW HE KNOWS AND EVERYTHING IS RUINED," now Rory let out a strangled sob and fled out of the diner, Loralai made an attempt to follow her but Jess held her hand.  
  
"Let me go please Loralai, I don't think she wants to see you right now," said Jess.  
  
"Just bring back my baby Jess," said Loralai, she turned to see everyone looking at her "go back to eating people this does not concern you."  
They went back to talking but the previous topics forgotten the new topic of Rory Gilmore was talked about.  
  


````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 3: THE BLOOD BOND 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jess found Rory exactly where he thought that he would find her the bridge letting her tears cascade into the water.  
  
"Hey," said Jess.  
  
"Hey," said Rory.  
  
Jess being the talker that he was (A/N that was sarcasm for people that haven't developed it yet. No offense to anyone but you would be surprised how many people don't understand sarcasm) just hugged her and let her weep into his chest. No words were necessary for the pain that she was probably feeling.  
  
"I am such a bad person I mean I have everything that I want with Dean so why do I not love him?" asked Rory looking at him with her big innocent tear filled eyes.  
  
"I don't know," said Jess resting his chin on top of her head.  
  
"I mean, I'm such a horrible person I led him on for months a little more than a year. I deserve to rot in hell," she sobbed.  
  
Jess tightened his grip around her and raised her head to meet her eyes "Rory you are the most friendly, cheerful, amazing, and pure person that I have ever met and if any one deserves to go to heaven then its you. If you want a possessive, mean-tempered, annoying, jerky boyfriend Dean is such a great person to be with."  
  
Rory smiled despite her tears "Jess we don't want your personal opinion of Dean to interfere into one of the most life changing decision of my life."  
  
"You have to admit that when he gets mad his hair flies up a little and he looks like he can burst a blood vessel. Remember the day I bought the basket? He looked like a cat that was given a bath." (A/N I help give my cousin's cat a bath once, no matter how much I love that thing and spend money on him every time my cousin visits or if I visit her. I will never be able to forgive him for the scratch marks. And seriously my aunt who was totally against buying him like him more than my cousin, she came home from London after being away for like 5 months and what does my aunt do as soon as she steps through the door? She looked around for the cat wanting put the cute little sweater she got made for him and the match Coach collar. And my cousin is just standing there like 'hey mom I'm home after being away for months don't I at least rate a hug?' Sorry about the rambling on with the story)   
  
Rory laughed out loud "thanks Jess I needed that."  
  
"But honestly why did you?" asked Jess.  
  
"I don't know I thought that if told him that I loved him then I eventually will and I guess he was like my anti-Tristan shield," said Rory.  
  
"But if you love him then why do you need a anti-Tristan shield?" asked Jess confused.  
  
"Because he was the Player, the big man on campus, the king of Chilton, I mean event he teachers looked at him with a certain amount of respect," said Rory.  
  
"Okay I still am not getting the whole anti-attraction shield theory," said Jess.  
  
"I didn't want my heart on the line," said Rory.  
  
"But it already was or is since you fell in love with him," said Jess confused.  
  
"Yeah but he didn't know that and what he didn't know couldn't hurt him. Besides I would have been just a conquest nothing sustaining only the proof that the almighty Tristan DuGray can have anything he wanted," said Rory.  
  
"But he does I mean he wanted you to fall for him and you did," said Jess even more confused.  
  
"But not sexually," said Rory.  
  
"You wouldn't have had sex with him anyway," said Jess.  
  
"Jess if I could I would right now," said Rory.  
  
"Seriously? You the virginal princess of fairyland Stars Hollow?" asked Jess shocked.  
  
"Don't call me that," snapped Rory.  
  
"Sorry, hold out your hand for me," said Jess Rory did he withdrew a pocket knife and cut both his palm and hers and pressed them together.  
  
"Man my mom is going to freak when she finds out that she now has you as a son," said Rory.  
  
"Now I'm your blood brother and if Luke is not stupid, and your mom not so oblivious I might be her nephew soon," said Jess.  
  
"Yeah you want in on the betting pool?" asked Rory.  
  
"There is actually a betting pool?" asked Jess.  
  
"Yeah Sookie started it," said Rory.  
  
"I gotta put money on this then," said Jess then looked at Rory watching the water, "I promise that it will be alright."  
  
"You are such a good brother," said Rory giggling and kissing his cheek, unknown to them a brown haired bag boy was close enough to see them in this tender moment not close enough to hear the words being said.  
  
~^~ That Night ~^~  
  
"Rory please forgive me, I'll anything, please," said Loralai sticking her lip out and handing her a tray with four coffees.  
  
"We have another member joining our family pretty soon," said Rory.  
  
"Oh my God you are pregnant," said Loralai in a very low whisper only heard by Rory and not by Jess who was coming into the house now bearing brownies he heard the comment made by Rory but not by Loralai.  
  
"And I'm solely responsible for that," said Jess.  
  
"You," said Loralai with venom.  
  
"Mom no I'm not pregnant, geez calm down, Jess now my blood brother," said Rory holding out both their palms.  
  
"Damn, my heart skipped a beat," said Loralai.  
  
"I'm her brother Loralai, well you know what I mean," said Jess.  
  
"Go to bed you two have school," said Loralai.  
  
"After we read," said Jess.  
  
"Okay I'll try The Sun Also Rises if you try Pride and Prejudice," said Rory.  
  
"But I have tried it three times I so can not get into it," said Jess.  
  
"I can't get into The Sun Also Rises but you don't see me complaining," said Rory Jess shot her a look "outwardly."  
  
Loralai watched the two teens hoping that everything will be all right. She woke up in the middle of the nigh to find both Rory and Jess sleeping in the most uncomfortable position know to man in the living room Loralai gently placed a blanket over both of them and went back to bed.  
  
~*~ The Next Day ~*~  
  
"What do you want Paris?" asked Rory sighing.  
  
"Nothing hope you feel better now that Tristan's gone, and why do you look so grumpy?" asked Paris.  
  
"Why do you care? And I slept in the most uncomfortable position known to man and I'm sore now go away," said Paris.  
  
Her day went down hill from there, at the end of the day she found Jess slumped against Paris's locker right next to hers Rory's face immediately brightened and ran towards him.  
  
"Hold me my day was so horrible," said Rory hugging Jess.  
  
"Will this make it better?" asked Jess hand her a cup of Luke's coffee.  
  
"God yes," said Rory immediately grabbing it and drowning it in a matter of 2 seconds they then walked outside and Rory spotted a very mad Dean.  
  
"Okay I have something for you," said Jess waving around a letter.  
  
"Uh-uh," said Rory.  
  
"What?" asked Jess then saw Dean "Remember that I promised that everything will be okay."  
  
"Are you assuring yourself or me?" asked Rory looking at the now very near Dean.  
  
"I don't know yet," said Jess.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Review for the next chapter.


	3. Big Bro Jessie

For the people that people who not left an review congratulating me for being a Dean hater and the ones who e-mailed me about it too My story ANOTHER LIFE which I shall be posting soon will satisfy any of your craving because I make Dean truly evil and trust me when I say TRULY EVIL.  
Thank you everyone for reviewing.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````RECAP````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  


"What do you want Paris?" asked Rory sighing.  
"Nothing hope you feel better now that Tristan's gone, and why do you look so grumpy?" asked Paris.  
"Why do you care? And I slept in the most uncomfortable position known to man and I'm sore now go away," said Paris.  
Her day went down hill from there, at the end of the day she found Jess slumped against Paris's locker right next to hers Rory's face immediately brightened and ran towards him.  
"Hold me my day was so horrible," said Rory hugging Jess.  
"Will this make it better?" asked Jess hand her a cup of Luke's coffee.  
"God yes," said Rory immediately grabbing it and drowning it in a matter of 2 seconds they then walked outside and Rory spotted a very mad Dean.  
"Okay I have something for you," said Jess waving around a letter.  
"Uh-uh," said Rory.  
"What?" asked Jess then saw Dean "Remember that I promised that everything will be okay."  
"Are you assuring yourself or me?" asked Rory looking at the now very near Dean.  
"I don't know yet," said Jess.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
CHAPTER 4: BROTHER JESS  
  
"What the hell is he doing here?" asked Dean pointing to Jess.  
"Dean why don't we talk about that in privacy?" asked Rory pleading.  
"You really didn't care about privacy yesterday at the bridge," said Dean and then winced at the cold look that Rory bestowed upon him.  
"What?" asked Rory in a deadly calm voice that signaled danger.  
"Why don't we talk about this in privacy back home at the Crap Shack?" (A/N I read this in other ffs and I was wondering if it was a name someone made up or if it is actually from the show? Can someone please that question to me?) Inquired Jess with a warning glance at Dean hoping that he would get the hint since all of Chilton seemed to be looking at the trio.  
"Just stay out of this Jess, this doesn't concern you," said Dean.  
"Like hell it does...." started Rory but was cut off when Jess clamped his hand over her mouth.  
"Why don't we do this where everyone in Hartford can't hear or see this?" asked Jess.  
"Why do you care?" asked Dean.  
"Because I love Rory," said Jess not specifying what sort of love.  
"She doesn't love you," said Dean.  
"Dean at the Crap Shack in an hour," said Jess dragging a struggling Rory away with his hand still over her mouth to prevent a very likely Loralai like outburst from her he shove her in the car and close the door but not before saying: "If you behave I'll give you coffee," that shut her up.  
  
~^~ In the car ~^~  
  
"I so can't believe him," ranted Rory.  
"I'm sure that he didn't anything," said Jess.  
"Why do you say that?" asked Rory.  
"Because if he did, he would be grilling you on who you were in love with and playing him and all that stuff," said Jess.  
"Right," said Rory "how hell am I going to convince him that I'm not breaking up with him because of you?"  
"Let him think that you are breaking up with him because of me," said Jess.  
"Totally confused," said Rory.  
"Okay, let me put in terms so your delicate female mind can comprehend it," said Jess in a jovial tone Rory smacked him "ouch woman that hurt, well as I was saying that SOB was stalking you and I'm very pissed at him so we are going to pretend that you have been cheating on for a very long time, starting with Tristan and while I came to town you were playing all three of us."   
"That just makes me out to be a slut," said Rory.  
"Let me finish," said Jess impatiently.  
"Right sorry, go ahead," smiled Rory sheepishly.  
"But when Dean repeats the things to the residents of Stars Hollow it will be the princess's word that is you by the way," at this Rory rolls her eyes "against Bean's go it?"  
Rory nods her head as if she understood then turns to him and says, "Okay still not getting it."  
"We tell the other residents that it was a vicious, vicious lie that Dean had made up because he was possessive and I'll tell them about how he thought we were going out because he saw us having a friendly chat at the bridge, viola he is the villain that everyone wants to kill," he then looked at Rory's face "don't you dare deny me this woman cause I hate him."  
"God chill I'll do it and Jess," said Rory.  
"What?" asked Jess irritated.  
"You just missed Luke's" said Rory.  
"God Damn it," swore Jess Rory started to laugh hysterically "Shut the fuck up this is not funny."  
"Yes it is," said Rory.  
"This is how you repay me after yesterday and today?" asked Jess with a cute pout.  
"Aww big bro Jessie is mad," said Rory.  
"No my dearest Juliet you are the only one who is allowed to call me that in PRIVATE," said Jess bellowing the last word.  
"Sorry couldn't resist," said Rory.  
  
~*~ Crap Shack ~*~  
  
"Okay I want to know what the hell is going on?" asked Dean bursting trough the door.  
"Isn't it obvious? I mean you couldn't satisfy my insatiable appetites so I satisfied them elsewhere," said Rory watching his face turn red in 0.5 seconds, "I mean Tristan was great I guess all those girls that he was with before and during the time we were together really paid off. From you I got the whole lovesick puppy dog thing making me a giddy little school girl, and from him," she pretends a far away look in her eyes "and from him the greatest pleasure a 'woman' can ever feel."  
"WHAT," screams Dean.  
"Then Jess showed up and every Sandy needs a Danny, I mean Tristan wasn't the bad boy that Jess is, sure he broke into a safe but his friend had a key," said Rory yawning "so now you know where you stand Dean, so goodbye, but the downside of this is the you actually made me a honest one man woman."  
Dean just walks out the door.  
"Someone get my best friend an Oscar," said Lane hold a video camera.  
"Shut up and give me a copy," growled Rory.  
"Me too," said Jess.  
"Now let the panic begin," said Lane.  
"Oh, I totally forgot to give you this in all the hurry today," said Jess handing her a letter.  
Rory looked at it in awe "Jess," she breathed "How..?"  
"I never reveal my sources," said Jess Lane grabbed the letter.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I KNOW I'M BEING EVIL AGAIN.  
REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	4. Hatching Plans

```````````````````````````````````````````````RECAP``````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Okay I want to know what the hell is going on?" asked Dean bursting trough the door.  
"Isn't it obvious? I mean you couldn't satisfy my insatiable appetites so I satisfied them elsewhere," said Rory watching his face turn red in 0.5 seconds, "I mean Tristan was great I guess all those girls that he was with before and during the time we were together really paid off. From you I got the whole lovesick puppy dog thing making me a giddy little school girl, and from him," she pretends a far away look in her eyes "and from him the greatest pleasure a 'woman' can ever feel."  
"WHAT," screams Dean.  
"Then Jess showed up and every Sandy needs a Danny, I mean Tristan wasn't the bad boy that Jess is, sure he broke into a safe but his friend had a key," said Rory yawning "so now you know where you stand Dean, so goodbye, but the downside of this is the you actually made me a honest one man woman."  
Dean just walks out the door.  
"Someone get my best friend an Oscar," said Lane hold a video camera.  
"Shut up and give me a copy," growled Rory.  
"Me too," said Jess.  
"Now let the panic begin," said Lane.  
"Oh, I totally forgot to give you this in all the hurry today," said Jess handing her a letter.  
Rory looked at it in awe "Jess," she breathed "How..?"  
"I never reveal my sources," said Jess Lane grabbed the letter.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

CHAPTER 5: HATCHING PLANS

  
"Damn you have it bad if you wrote this to a guy you have apparently hated for months," said Lane and read the letter aloud.  
  
Dear Tristan,   
_"Dear? Since when do you ever address anyone dear?" asked Jess __  
_  
How's military school and how are you? Did they cut off your hair?   
_"Of course you have to have the hair unless making out will not be fun," said Lane.__  
_  
I guess your probably wondering why I am writing this letter;   
_"Well duh the girl who apparently hates him is writing to him," said Jess. __  
_  
It's to get rid of my inner demons and to say the unsaid things between us even if it is only on paper.   
_"Why not just say it to him?" asked Jess once again. __  
_  
Once I finish writing this letter I will destroy it.   
_"Nuh nuh Loralai found it and mailed it," said Lane.__  
_  
At first bickering with you was annoying and even hurtful sometimes.   
_"Why?" asked Lane.__  
_  
But pretty soon our bantering became the highlight of my day at Chilton and I couldn't wait to start bantering with you.   
_"AAAWWW" this was from Lane.__  
_  
At the dance when Dean suggested you had a thing for me a piece of me was elated. _  
__"Told ya he had a thing for ya," said Lane._  
  
And feelings started to arise in me after that.   
_"Duh!" said Jess._  
  
I pushed them all away I thought that even thinking about you in a nice way was betraying Dean and I felt guilty for doing that to him.   
_"Why the hell would you feel guilty about that?" asked Jess "I mean he is a over protective, barbaric..." but his rant was put to a stop by Lane "Jess hello person trying to read a letter here." __  
_  
When Dean broke up with me I was sad; he was my first boyfriend and I thought my first love too.   
_"You can only have one love hun," said Lane. __  
__"She mentions that later," said Jess. __  
__"Well I haven't gotten to that part yet," said Lane. __  
__"Oh right sorry forgot," said Jess.__  
_  
Now I know you can only have one love.   
_"Yeah there it is," said Lane.__  
_  
When we kissed I didn't feel tingles I felt electricity.   
_"How many watts darling?" asked Lane. __  
__"Enough to power the United States forever," sighed Rory. __  
__"EEEWWW girly mushy," said Jess. __  
_  
I couldn't ignore my feelings anymore.   
_"Of course not," sighed Lane.__  
_  
I ran out crying because I knew who you were "The Player" I didn't want to put my heart on the line.   
_"First of all I thought that you were talking about the kisses at the Romeo and Juliet rehearsal and you heart is already on the line," said Lane. __  
__"I know I told her that but she kept throwing weird logic at me so I gave up," said Jess. __  
__"I kissed him at Madeline's party last year," said Rory. __  
__"How come I didn't know that?" asked Lane. __  
__"I haven't even told my mother yet," said Rory. __  
_  
I am sorry I said I hate you it isn't true.   
_"You told him that you hate him?" asked Lane shocked.__  
__"After he asked me to P.J Harvey," said Rory.__  
__"That is unforgivable," yelled Lane and went back to reading.__  
_  
I hope you forgive me.   
_"Of course he will forgive you," said Jess shooting a glare at Lane. __  
_  
Dean is the perfect guy he wouldn't hurt me but you.  
_"Of course Dean will hurt you he is a possessed maniac," said Jess and was silenced by the glare. __  
_  
You would even if you didn't try.   
_"AAAWWW," said Lane once again "this so sappy I'm going to cry."__  
__"Please refrain," said Jess.__  
_  
I was so nervous about our kissing scene in "Romeo and Juliet" not because I was worried what dean might say or do.   
_"Why not? The guy you love might have been beaten up by your boyfriend," said Lane.__  
__"Just read on," said Rory. __  
_  
I was worried what I might do.   
_"OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," said Lane.__  
__"Yeah," said Rory.__  
_  
During the practices you were torturing me more than Dean.   
_"Well yeah, he is teasing you by not kissing you," said Jess.__  
_  
When you said you wouldn't be able to do the play relief flooded through me and then you said you were leaving.   
_"Man that must have sucked," said Jess.__  
__"Jess, you dumbass," said Lane.__  
__"What?" asked Jess Rory and Lane just rolled their eyes.__  
_  
My world came crashing around me.   
_"Rory how horrible for you," said Lane.__  
_  
I wanted you to kiss me, needed you to.   
_"Of course you did and why didn't he again?" asked Lane.__  
__"Just read the Goddamn letter," said Rory.__  
_  
Screw Dean but you didn't that was the honorable thing to do.   
_"Man he had it bad for you," said Lane.__  
__"You said had do you mean had? Not has?" asked Rory panicking.__  
__"Huh? What?" asked Lane.__  
__"You just said had," said Rory.__  
__"You are a smart girl Lane," said Rory.__  
__"Why thank you," said Lane.__  
__"NOW TELL ME HAD OR HAS," screamed Rory "Oh God no wonder Carla was so scared of me."__  
__"Carla who?" asked Jess.__  
__"Dean's sister," said Rory "trust me you guys don't what to know."__  
__"You are right I don't," said Jess.__  
_  
That night I lay in my bed and thought about everything that happened between us and I've dreamt of you every night since.   
_"Good dreams? Innocent dreams? Dirty dreams? Come on dish girl," said Lane.__  
__"If you don't mind I'd rather not hear this," said Jess.__  
_  
Love Your Mary  
_"AAAWWW you said your Mary," said Lane.__  
_  
"I have to go help Luke," said Jess.  
"I have to get home," said Lane.  
"Bye you guys see you tomorrow," sighed Rory.  
  
~*~ Luke's a Month Later ~*~  
  
"We need to do something about Rory," said Loralai.  
"She has been an workaholic," said Lane.  
"I know either she is doing school work or she's writing in that journal," said Loralai  
"I have an idea if you two won't kill me," said Jess.  
"What is it?" asked Loralai.  
"Winter break is in a week right? And Military schools do have breaks right?" asked Jess.  
"Don't see the point yet," said Loralai.  
"Well what if I say I have someone working on bringing Tristan back to Chilton," said Jess.  
"Who?" asked Lane.  
Jess leaned in to tell him of the person that he has been in contact with for the past month and the plan of what he er they were going to do to Rory.  
"Oh my god I love it," exclaimed Loralai.  
"Me too," said Lane.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER


	5. The Plan in Action

``````````````````````````````````````````````````Recap``````````````````````````````````````````````````

"We need to do something about Rory," said Loralai.

"She has been an workaholic," said Lane.

"I know either she is doing school work or she's writing in that journal," said Loralai

"I have an idea if you two won't kill me," said Jess.

"What is it?" asked Loralai.

"Winter break is in a week right? And Military schools do have breaks right?" asked Jess.

"Don't see the point yet," said Loralai.

"Well what if I say I have someone working on bringing Tristan back to Chilton," said Jess.

"Who?" asked Lane.

Jess leaned in to tell him of the person that he has been in contact with for the past month and the plan of what he er they were going to do to Rory.

"Oh my god I love it," exclaimed Loralai.

"Me too," said Lane.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

CHAPTER 5: THE PLAN IN ACTION

~*~ The Next Day ~*~

"Thank God today is the last day of Chilton and I don't have to go back to it for two weeks," said Rory grabbing a towel and going to the shower.

"School was over for us yesterday," said Jess.

"Rub it in why don't you," said Rory.

"Sorry, but we can't help gloat," said Lane.

"Why aren't you two at your own houses?" asked Rory.

"My mom is in Korea for the next three whole months and let me stay here because I have school," said Lane.

"And your excuse?" asked Rory turning to Jess.

"Um, Luke snores," said Jess Rory just rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom.

"Nice excuse," said Lane.

"Not all our parents are in Korea," said Jess.

"Shut up," said Loralai "I haven't had coffee yet."

"Rory you're hogging the bathroom," said Lane.

"I'm the one who has to go to school.  Why hell are you and Jess all dressed and waiting to drive me to school?" asked Rory.

"No reason," said Lane.

"Whatever and where the hell is my uniform?" asked Rory from her room.

"Dunno," said Jess.

Rory walked around the house wrapped in a towel to her uniform, "did you check in the dryer?" asked Lane.

"Why?" asked Rory.

"Because you put it in there yesterday," said Jess.

"Forgot," said Rory then walked to the machine "gotcha."

"I go get coffee," said Jess.

"Why the hell are you suddenly Tarzan?" asked Rory.

"Why did I screw up?" asked Jess.

"No I liked it," said Lane.

"Me too," said Lane.

"Go change," said Loralai.

In the kitchen while Rory was changing.

"Here," said Loralai taking out a bottle.

"What are the instruction?" asked Jess.

"No more than two in 24 hours and one knock you out for five hours," said Loralai.

"What the hell are these?" asked Lane.

"Sleeping tablets," said Loralai.

"I'm going to put these in some OJ because you can't take them with coffee," said Jess.

"WHAT? Not take them with coffee?" asked Loralai scandalized.

"Loralai not now," said Lane mixing the OJ.

"Hey what hell is orange juice doing in this house," asked Rory.

"A bet," said Jess.

"What is it?" asked Rory.

"That you can survive on this orange juice without coffee this morning," said Jess.

"I didn't make that bet," said Rory reaching for the coffee.

"I did and if you do you get my sparkly purple mini," said Loralai.

"First of all I got you that for your birthday and second no way in hell can I survive Chilton with out coffee," said Rory.

"Please," said everyone pouting.

"Jesus, all right," said Rory.

"Ya," said Lane and Loralai as she gulped down the drink.

"Okay lets go now," said Rory walking to the BMW Z8 that Jess's father had gotten him.

"Here," said Loralai thrusting something in Jess's hands.

"Why?" asked both teens looking at the leather bound diary with a rose and the name RORY in a flourish underneath it.

"Just in case," said Loralai.

"Whatever," said Jess throwing it to Lane.

Rory honked the horn and Jess and Lane ran outside.

"Hold on we are coming," said Jess climbing in.

About fifteen minutes later.

"I'm sleepy," yawned Rory from the back.

"Go to sleep," said Lane.

"School," said Rory.

"We'll wake you up," said Lane.

"Kay," yawned Rory getting comfortable.

"Nite, nite," said Jess.

Few hours later.

"Are we there yet?" asked Lane.

"Shut up," said Jess.

"Are we there yet?" asked Lane.

"Shut up," said Jess.

"Are we there yet?" asked Lane.

"Shut up," said Jess.

"Are we there yet?" asked Lane.

"Shut up," said Jess.

"Are we there yet?" asked Lane.

"Shut up," said Jess.

"Are we there yet?" asked Lane.

"Shut up," said Jess.

"Are we there yet?" asked Lane.

"Jesus fucking Christ just shut the fuck up," yelled Jess.

"Hey you broke the rhythm," pouted Lane.

"Okay you have been hanging around Loralai waaayyy to long," said Jess.

"I'm so bored," said Lane.

"Here we are," sighed Jess.

"Whoa," said Lane getting out of the car and looking around 

There was a statue of George Washington in the middle of the courtyard.  There were no trees what so ever and there were people more specifically teenage guys running around in arm attire.   A few of the officers held guns, and the whole place was surrounded by barbed wire except for the gothic looking building.

"Man, I'm so glad I got shipped to Stars Hollow than here," said Jess.

"I'm scared," said Lane clutching his arm and looking at some guys that were checking her out.

"Remember that I'm here," said Jess.

"Lets wake her up," said Lane.

"Blind fold her first," said Jess.

They blindfolded Rory before waking her up.

"Hey, sleeping beauty," said Lane.

"Why am I blindfolded?" asked a Rory groggily.

"Wait and find out," said Jess leading her out.

All this was not unnoticed by any of them on the field, an officer came up to greet them.

"Who are and why is this girl blind folded?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"That is exactly what I will like to know too," said Rory.

"Fine, we'll take it off," said Lane.

"But you have to promise not to scream," said Jess.

"Jess," she said in a warning tone.

"What? It really hurts my ear," he said untying the blindfold.

She surveyed the scene in front of her with wide eyes, "is there something that I should know? Cause the last time I checked Chilton looked a lot better than this and that wasn't the uniform."

"Welcome to George Washington (A/N I stole that from Cadet Kelly) Military Academy," said the officer.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," screamed Rory attracting the attention of everyone in a one-mile radius and all activity seem to halt.

"She is going to hurt us," whimpered Lane.

"WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING HERE?" screamed Rory.

"Um, um, um this was all not my idea," said Jess.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" asked Rory.

"Exactly what I want to know," said the officer.

"And me," said Tristan running up to them "what the hell are you doing her Mary?"

"Holy fucking shit," said Rory looking at him and then looking at Lane and Jess, she then fainted into Tristan's arms.

"This so not going the way it was supposed to," said Lane.

"We should get her inside," said Tristan still not over the shock of seeing Rory here.

"Yeah," said Jess.

"Follow me," said the officer "DuGray can you manage to bring her in?"

"Yeah, she is light," said Tristan.

"And how the hell do you know that?" asked Jess slightly mad.

"Jess," said Lane placing a hand on the small of his back.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Tristan.

"Boys, hello, major problem," said Lane.

"What?" asked Jess.

"RORY IS UNCONSIOUS," yelled Lane.

"Chill," said Jess.

Tristan gently placed her on the bed, the nurse shooed him out.

"What do you mean this was not my idea?" Lane was yelling at a sulking Jess at the corridor.

"This wasn't my idea," replied Jess.

"Then who the fuck put this idea into your head?" asked Lane.

"Um, um," said Jess staring at the floor, the two had attracted quite a crowd by now.

"Don't you dare tell me it was Loralai," said Lane.

"You will now I'm lying if I say Loralai.  So Luke?" asked Jess Lane's face was turning pink 

"Okay how about Kirk? Wait he is not smart enough. Um I know Taylor? No will kill us all when he finds out about this."

"JESS ANTHONY MARIANO," screamed Lane.

"Fine Janlan DuGray," he said.

"MY GRANDFATHER?" yelled Tristan Lane and Jess startled by the voice turned to see him.

"Don't look at me I'm as startled by this as you are," said Lane, no Tristan and Lane turn to gang up on Jess.

"Can I get out of this alive?" asked Jess.

"Depends Jessie are you going to tell us the truth," said Lane.

"You are very scary when you get mad," said Jess.

"Jess," said Lane.

"Okay please the left in the dark here," said Tristan.

"What do you want to know?" asked Jess.

"Starting with why Rory Gilmore is here and ending with how my grandfather is involved in this," said Tristan.

"First you have to promise us that you genuinely love her and aren't just after her for a conquest," said Jess.

"Who?" asked Tristan pretending to be confused.

"Who?" mimicked Jess "Summer Notting," he smirked at the look that passed on Tristan's face "Rory you idiot."

"Oh," said Tristan "how do you know about Summer?"

"I also know about Beth, Jessica, Kate, Claire, Kathy, and Mary, funny how the last one was Mary," said Jess.

"Okay so not the time to play mind games," said Lane.

"Jesus fine," said Jess.

"To answer your question yes, I'm in love with Rory," said Tristan.

"And to answer your questions Rory is in love with you too and your grandfather talked to your father and they are letting you come back to Chilton," said Jess.

"How do I know that you are telling me the truth?" asked Tristan.

"I love Rory like a little sister and I don't want to see her hurt and mopy as she was for the past month and a half.  If you want further proof read her diary," said Jess handing him the leather bound journal.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	6. All's Well Ends Well

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `RECAP`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````  
  
Tristan gently placed her on the bed, the nurse shooed him out.  
  
"What do you mean this was not my idea?" Lane was yelling at a sulking Jess at the corridor.  
  
"This wasn't my idea," replied Jess.  
  
"Then who the fuck put this idea into your head?" asked Lane.  
  
"Um, um," said Jess staring at the floor, the two had attracted quite a crowd by now.  
  
"Don't you dare tell me it was Loralai," said Lane.  
  
"You will now I'm lying if I say Loralai. So Luke?" asked Jess Lane's face was turning pink  
  
"Okay how about Kirk? Wait he is not smart enough. Um I know Taylor? No will kill us all when he finds out about this."  
  
"JESS ANTHONY MARIANO," screamed Lane.  
  
"Fine Janlan DuGray," he said.  
  
"MY GRANDFATHER?" yelled Tristan, Lane and Jess startled by the voice turned to see him.  
  
"Don't look at me I'm as startled by this as you are," said Lane, now Tristan and Lane turn to gang up on Jess.  
  
"Can I get out of this alive?" asked Jess.  
  
"Depends Jessie are you going to tell us the truth," said Lane.  
  
"You are very scary when you get mad," said Jess.  
  
"Jess," said Lane.  
  
"Okay please the left in the dark here," said Tristan.  
  
"What do you want to know?" asked Jess.  
  
"Starting with why Rory Gilmore is here and ending with how my grandfather is involved in this," said Tristan.  
  
"First you have to promise us that you genuinely love her and aren't just after her for a conquest," said Jess.  
  
"Who?" asked Tristan pretending to be confused.  
  
"Who?" mimicked Jess "Summer Notting," he smirked at the look that passed on Tristan's face "Rory you idiot."  
  
"Oh," said Tristan "how do you know about Summer?"  
  
"I also know about Beth, Jessica, Kate, Claire, Kathy, and Mary, funny how the last one was Mary," said Jess.  
  
"Okay so not the time to play mind games," said Lane.  
  
"Jesus fine," said Jess.  
  
"To answer your question yes, I'm in love with Rory," said Tristan.  
  
"And to answer your questions Rory is in love with you too and your grandfather talked to your father and they are letting you come back to Chilton," said Jess.  
  
"How do I know that you are telling me the truth?" asked Tristan.  
  
"I love Rory like a little sister and I don't want to see her hurt and mopey as she was for the past month and a half. If you want further proof read her diary," said Jess handing him the leather bound journal.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````  
  
Tristan had finished reading her diary in about two hours and had more than enough proof to convince him that Rory loved him.  
  
"Hi, Rory," said Tristan to Rory's sleeping form "I know you can't really hear me now, but I'm so sorry for being such a jerk to you. God I was such an asshole I guess it was kindergarten syndrome hurt the one you love, yes I love you more than life itself. I can't believe that you were actually in love with me all this time, if both of us weren't this stubborn we could have been together a long time ago."  
  
"Yes, but it was mostly my fault," said Rory.  
  
"Rory?" asked Tristan "you were awake all this time?"  
  
"I can't believe you read my diary," said Rory.  
  
"Well you can read mine if you want but it's a journal it sounds manlier that way," said Tristan.  
  
"Tristan," said Rory standing up and getting out of bed.  
  
"Yes Rory," said Tristan.  
  
"Kiss me you dork," said Rory.  
  
Tristan didn't need to be told twice, "so you are the reason that I'm coming back to Chilton?"  
  
"I suppose so, but Jess deserves all the credit," said Rory.  
  
"We are lucky to have him, and Lane," said Tristan.  
  
"Hey love birds, lets go back home," said Jess poking his head in.  
  
~*~In the Car~*~  
  
"So Jess how do you feel about Paris?" asked Tristan.  
  
"She is okay why?" asked Jess.  
  
"No reason," said Rory as she and Lane burst into giggles.  
  
"No, No, No way in hell," said Jess.  
  
"Give it a chance Jessie," said Rory.  
  
"No way," said Jess.  
  
"Come on man you know girls like that are easily seduced," said Tristan.  
  
"Excuse me?" asked Rory.  
  
"Not you," said Tristan "you are nothing like Paris."  
  
"Come on Jess you and Paris will make a cute couple," said Lane.  
  
"One date," said Jess.  
  
"Yaaa," was heard from three people in the car.  
  
It is always easy to be happy, and enjoy life with great friends and family and these teenagers were always happy when they blossomed into adulthood, because they always knew the people who cared about them were always a phone call away. Through colleges, marriages, funerals, jobs, and births they always had each other, these are the people who truly change the world with love and friendship.  
  
THE END 


End file.
